


I'll Protect Her. Always.

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Battle, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Chief Hiccup will do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves. Whatever. It. Takes.





	1. I'll Protect Her. Always. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

**(Part 1)**

**For** ****clarinetgirl301** **

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both about** **2** **1** **years old.**

*******************

**Hiccup's** **P.O** **.V** **.**

"Hiccup! Chief!" Fishlegs cried, panting as he ran over to (Y/ N) and I. We were next to my house, about to go inside, when he stopped us.

"Whoa there, Fishlegs. Calm down." I waited a minute for his breathing to slow down and he could speak. "What were you in such a hurry for?" I asked, putting my arm around (Y/ N)'s waist. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"Letter. Here. For you," he panted, handing me a rolled up letter. I realised (Y/ N) and opened the letter.

_Dear, Hiccup,_

_I heard you became chief. Congrats. Sorry about your father though, such a shame._

_Anyways this is_ _Dagur_ _the deranged. And I am on my way with my_ armad _a_ _to take over Berk. You can either hand your night fury over to me or your village can burn to the ground._

_Or you can give me little (Y/ N)._

It took everything in me not to gasp out loud. I glanced over at (Y/N), who was laughing at something in the conversation her and Fishlegs were having. I continued reading.

_Either hand over your night fury or you girlfriend or your village gets burned to the ground. Your choice. Haha!_

_You have two weeks to give me your decision. Good Luck Brother._

_Until then,_

_Your brother,_

Dagur _the deranged._

"Oh my Gods," I muttered, eyes widening.

"What is it, Hiccup?" (Y/ N) asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I found it adorable, how she always does that when she's curious or happy. Lucky for me, it happens quite often. She's always happy and/ or curious about something.

"Nothing, love," I lied, smiling like it was nothing. "Just another island congratulating me on becoming chief." I looked at the letter again. "And saying sorry about my... loss."

"Oh, sorry I asked," she apologized, wiping a tear away as it fell down my cheek.

"Don't be. You have every right to know," I smiled, grabbing her hand and keeping her palm against my cheek.  _She does have every right to know_ , a little voice in the back of my head said. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into her touch. I hate lying to her, but this is necessary.

While (Y/ N)'s big heart makes her the kindest person in the village, it also means she will do anything to protect those she loves. If I tell her, she'll risk her life for Toothless and the village. And I can't loose her.

I looked around to thank Fishlegs for delivering the letter, but he wasn't there. "Fishlegs left while you were reading the letter. Said he had things to take care of," (Y/ N) explained.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him sometime. Until then," I smirked, pulling her close and walked forward, making her walk backwards, "where were we?" I asked, my lips a centimeter away from hers.

She giggled as I opened the door behind her, shut it behind me, and closed the gap.

"I love you," I panted, moving my lips to her neck, backing her up to a wall.

She gasped, "I love you, too." I moved back to her lips.

"Hiccup, I-" my mom stopped mid sentence, catching (Y/N) and me in our little make out session.

I broke our kiss with a small sigh and turned to face her, keeping one arm around my love's waist. "Yes, mom?"

"Sorry," she apologized, smirking at us. "But someone, who is waiting outside, needs the chief."

I sighed and gave (Y/ N) a peck on the cheek. "Okay. Thanks, mom. I'll be back, love," I promised, running out the door.

******* **Your** **P.O** **.V** *******

"(Y/ N)," Valka said. "How have you been, dear?"

"Very well, thank you," you replied, giving her a closed eyed smile while tilting your head slightly to the right. "How about you?" Valka was like a second mom to you. She knew tons about dragons, living with them for twenty years and all, and was a lot like Hiccup, so you two got along well.

"Ah, I've been well."

"I have a question: Is it just me or has Hiccup been acting a bit strange these past few days?"

Valka gave you a knowing smile, "Hmm, possibly. Let me look into it. I'll ask him about it tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Can you help me feed Cloudjumper?"

"Of course," you smiled, following her outside. You loved dragons.

****** Next day******

"(Y/N)," Hiccup started. "You know I love you, right? With all my heart?"

You narrowed your eyes but nodded, "Yes. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and faced the sunset again, swinging his legs off the edge of the cliff like you. "Just wanted to make sure."

"We need to talk," you sighed, looking at the engagement ring on your finger. "When are we going to be wed?" You leaned your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"Soon, mi'lady. Soon," he assured, kissing the top of your head.

****** One Week And Six Days Later *******

"Hiccup, come on. Out with it. You've been hiding something from me," you demanded, tapping your foot against the ground, arms folded across your chest. He was laying in his bed, arms behind his head.

"Please, (Y/N)," he begged, looking at you with pleading emerald green eyes. "Please, not today. You'll find out soon, love. I promise. But, please not today."

"Hiccup, is it about that letter?" you asked.

He nodded silently. "I'm sorry I'm keeping such a big thing from you, but trust me, it's for your own good."

You nodded, trusting him, and laid down beside him, using his arm for a pillow. He started humming a calming tune and you quickly fell asleep.

*****

**Hiccup's** **P.O** **.V** **again**

*****

I hummed a song until someone knocked on the door.

"Hiccup?" mom asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, lifting my head to see her.

"Dagur the deranged and his armada is nearing the docks."

"Shoot!" I said, a little loud. (Y/N) stirred in her sleep a little, rolling onto her other side. Since she was using me as a pillow, she rolled off my arm and on another pillow and thankfully, didn't wake up. I jumped up and quickly slipped my leather armor over my clothes and grabbed my inferno (fire sword).

A small crowd of villagers was standing outside my house, waiting for orders.

"Toothless, go upstairs and protect (Y/ N). Don't wake her, okay, bud?" He nodded and ran upstairs. "Have six people at every door and window of my house. No one gets in or out until I give the word, understood?" They nodded and started splitting into groups. "Gobber and the rest of you, come with me to the docks. If this fails I will send Astrid to take Toothless and (Y/N) to another island."

Secretly, I prepared the village for this day without- by some miracle- (Y/N) finding out. Astrid would meet me at the docks, waiting for my signal before taking my best friend and my fiance to a safe island that only the two of us know. The less people who knew the better.

I waited nervously as the ship with Dagur standing on slowly came closer and closer to (Y/N).

"Hiccup, my brother," he greeted, walking up to me, thankfully staying a couple feet back. "Did my letter greet you well?"

I frowned, "I received your letter, Dagur. I am not sorry to say this but you are not getting Toothless or (Y/N). And for the last time, stop calling me your brother."

"Oh, Hiccup, first of all, if you do not give me one of them, I will take both of them  _and_ burn Berk to the ground. I will make (Y/N) my slave. And," he chuckled, "make her have my children."

My hands went into fists as went in farther detail of how he would hurt my precious (Y/ N), then Toothless.

"ENOUGH, DAGUR!" I shouted. "Leave Berk immediately or you shall perish!"

Instead of taking my threat seriously, he busted out laughing. "Fine then. I'll given you until tomorrow at noon to change your mind. If you don't give me Toothless, (Y/N), or both of them, I will declare war and take them both forcefully." He got back on his ship and left.

I turned around and started telling people to set up catapults, gather weapons, and prepare for war. "Astrid," I stopped her, "I know you want to fight but I trust you, and only you, to protect (Y/ N). Please, do this for me."

"I will, Hiccup."

"Thank you so much, Astrid," I gave her a short hug before telling her to pack a week worth of food and clothes, just in case. She nodded before running to get ready.

I ran back to my house, seeing (Y/ N) awake, talking to one of the guards. She looked mad.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" she shouted when she saw me. She went to take a step forward but was stopped from leaving the house.

"You can all leave now. She can come out now," I told them. They nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter? Why did you lie to me?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Look, (Y/N), I didn't mean to hurt you. And I hate the fact that I had to lie to you."

"You didn't  _have_  to lie to me! You could have told me the truth!" she shouted, pulling away from me when I tried to pull her close.

"(Y/ N), what would you have done if I told you? The truth please."

"Oh, like you told me the truth?" She sighed and gave her answer, avoiding my gaze. "I would've started making plans to turn myself in and have Dagur leave without you knowing so. To protect you, Toothless, and the village."

"Exactly. That's why I couldn't tell you. Now, I need you to come upstairs with me."

"Is he still here?" she asked, feebly, sitting on my bed. I knew who she meant.

"No. But he'll be back tomorrow around noon. But, you won't be here," I grunted, pulling down a bag.

"Why not?"

"Because you will be with Astrid in the old dragon sanctuary that my mom used to live in."

"But, Hiccup-" she started to argue.

"No, (Y/ N). You  _will_ go. I'll come get you once it's safe."

"No, I won't, Hiccup! I'm not leaving you! You can't make me!" she shouted, stomping her foot once like a child. It was adorable, now if only she wasn't upset with me.

"(Y/N)," I whispered, eyes closed. I didn't want to see her face when I said the following words. "As acting chief, I  _order_ you to leave with Astrid in one hour and stay with Astrid until I come get you."

"H- Hiccup," she said, her voice full of shock and something else I've never heard from her before.

I opened my eyes to see her crying. Sadness. Betrayal. Sorrow. Hurt. That's what I did recognize. "(Y/N)," I said, my voice low. "I'm sorry, but I can't let anything hurt you. I love you. Please remember that."

It was silent as she looked down, hiding her face with her hair.

"I hate you."

I froze, unable to do anything. My eyes wide, wondering if I heard her correctly.

She quickly ran to her dresser and shoved clothes in the bag I had given her. Right as she finished, Astrid came to pick her up, taking her away from me.

But I couldn't forget those three words.

_I hate you._

Still in the same spot I was in when she said those words, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

My mom came in, finding me heartbroken on the floor. I was barely able to tell her why I was crying. "S- s- she hates m- me! I m- made h- her hate m- me!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you, son. She's just upset and confused by everything that is suddenly happening to her. She doesn't hate you. She loves you."

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

Her words kept echoing in my brain as I cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. I'll Protect Her. Always. Part Two

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

**(Part 2)**

**For** ****clarinetgirl301** **

**~~~~~~~~** **~~~~~~~**

You sat with your back to Astrid's, the words you said to Hiccup echoing in your mind.

_I hate you,_ you had told him.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

"I- I told him- I told him I hate him. Why did I do that, Astrid? We have to go back! I have to tell him that I love him!" you cried turning around and shaking her shoulders.

She turned her torso so she faced you. "I can't, (Y/ N). You know that. I'm sorry but I can't." She faced forward again and landed in the old dragon sanctuary. "Stormfly, don't fly, girl," she patted her dragon after she hopped down and as you were getting down.

"But- but, Astrid. If I don't set things right then he could be injured in battle! He could die if my words distract him!" you desperately tried.

"(Y/ N), you know Hiccup won't get distracted on the battlefield. And besides, he will be to determined in protecting you. I bet he knows it's those words you said were a lie. You were just upset. Now come on, let's go explore this place."

You looked stared at the engagement ring on your finger and smiled before following Astrid, forming a silent plan.

**** Meanwhile On Berk **** Hiccup's P.O.V. ****

I was at the front of the army, waiting as many ships came in view on the horizon.

"Group one- Go!" I shouted, throwing my left arm forward. Toothless jolted me a bit as he zoomed towards the enemy ships. "Fire!" I ordered, once we got them. Toothless roared at the other dragons and they began dodging nets and arrows while firing. A small group landed on a few ships, taking them over and sinking them so the enemy could no longer use them.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called, on a ship.

I landed Toothless on the ship but didn't get off of him. "What is it, Snotlout?"

"Its about the people on this ship."

"I said they can be prisoners if they surrender."

"I know but..." he trailed, looking to the open doorway as a young girl peaked her head out. "There are many children on this ship."

_Children? On a battlefield?_ I sighed and shook my head, getting off Toothless and walking up to him. "Have Fishlegs and Meatlug pull the ship away from the battle. Make sure no one else but the children are on board."

"What if it's a woman who's pregnant?" another person asked, walking past the young girl and up to me.

I sighed again, "Let them stay but make sure they won't cause trouble for Fishlegs."

I turned around to find the little girl laughing as Toothless nudged her. She was covered in filth and had blond hair covered with mud and dirt but cheerful bright (E/C) eyes like (Y/ N). The little girl had walked right up to Toothless, not frightened by him like so many others.

I smiled softly. (Y/ N) loves children [if you don't I'm sorry but please go with it].

"Hey, little girl," I said, softly, slowing walking up to her.

Fear suddenly filled her eyes as she noticed me and she ran behind a barrel.

"Hey hey hey, I won't hurt you," I said, still keeping my voice soft as I walked towards her.

She cowered against the crate behind her, bringing her knees do her chest and hiding her face in it. She had a dirty ragged dress on and no shoes or even socks. The dress didn't even have sleeves, just a few centimeters wide straps. The dress was baggy on the thin girl. She looked like she haven't eaten in days. Poor girl.

"I won't hurt you," I repeated, kneeling down. "You like my dragon?" She lifted her head a bit so I could see her eyes. She nodded. "Yeah. My dragon, Toothless, he's very friendly. Here, Toothless," I said, turning to face him.

He slowly walked over to us and nudged the girl again. Her giggle filled the air, making me smile. It sounded like (Y/ N)'s did when we were children.

"You have a really pretty laugh," I told her.

"T- thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," I said, sincerely, reaching out to touch her head. She flinched, but other than that didn't move as I moved my hand down her hair and to her shoulders. "What's your name?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Worthless. Brat. Useless. That's what they call me."

I frowned, "Those aren't real names, dear."

"My- my mom. I remember- I remember she called me- called me M- Maria, I think. It was a long time ago. I was very little," she said, getting quieter and quieter. "But I believe she called be that."

"Well, Maria, you have a very lovely name."

"Thanks."

"Do you know why does Dagur have you here?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Wanted to be rid of us maybe? I don't know. None of us do."

"Why would he want to get rid of you?"

"We're orphans. Our parents either disowned us or died. No one wants us. We're the little hiccups of the Beserkers."

I laughed once, humorless. "My name is Hiccup."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she begged frantically, covering her head with her arms, hiding her face in her knees again.

"Shh, shh, I won't hurt you," I reassured, putting my hand softly on her knee. She stiffened for a moment before looking up at me fearfully, fresh tears in her eyes. I caused this, I thought, sadly, looking at her tears and frightened face. "Shh, come with me. I'll take you to safety," I coaxed. I was about to pick her up but decided it would be better if I just took her hand.

I found Fishlegs and Snotlout talking, Snotlout about to leave on Hookfang, his dragon.

"You know what to do, Fishlegs?" I asked.

"Yes, Hiccup. Awe, who's this?" he asked. Maria hid behind my legs.

"This little one is Maria."

"Her eyes. They're just like-"

"I know," I snapped.

"How are you doing?" he asked, concerned. It was no secret in the gang of what happened between (Y/ N) and I.

"Fine. She was probably just mad as me. I deserve it though. I was pretty hard on her."

"I don't blame you. You were just trying to protect her."

"Yeah, but still- I hurt her. I made her upset with me. I just hope she forgives me," I said, covering my face with my hands.

"Don't cry, dad- uh, Hiccup," Maria begged, moving so she was in front of me and grabbed the hem of my leather armor top.

"W- Maria, d- did you just call m- me dad?" I asked, bending my knees until I was at her level.

"Yes. Sorry," she apologized, looking at the ground. She was trying to hide her face with her hair but since it was dirty and clamped together it didn't work so well.

"No. It's fine, Maria," I smiled softly, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now, I have to go, but I'll be back. Okay?"

Her face brightened up and she closed her eyes and nodded her head yes before running back inside.

"I'll take care of them, chief," Fishlegs said.

"Thanks, Fishlegs." I flew back to the battle as Fishlegs took the children away from it.

Toothless and I destroyed more ships than I bothered to count. And all to soon, it was nearly sundown.

"Hiccup!" Tuff shouted.

"What is it now?"

"Dagur wants to speak with you," Ruff said.

"Oh, okay. Tell the others to fall back. Have a lookout at all times and tell the others to get some rest. The battle will continue at dawn unless they attack us during the night."

"Alright. Good luck with Dagur," Tuff said, before flying off.

I had Toothless land on the front ship, which had Dagur and about thirty men on deck. I stayed Toothless, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Dagur, let's pause the battle until dawn. Our warriors need rest," I demanded.

"On one condition."

"And what is that?" He just chuckled and gestured to Toothless, who growled in response. "Never."

"Oh, Hiccup," he chuckled. "NOW!"

Suddenly all the people on the boat attacked us. We managed to take most of them down, but they just kept getting replaced with more men.

"Toothless, let's go, bud." We flew off the boat, but was quickly shot with a net and fell in the ocean.

I heard muffled shouts and then being pulled onto a boat. I coughed a lot of water out of my lungs.

"I got you now, night fury."

"Toothless," I mumbled, watching him get tied up as darkness took over me.

****** You again *****

You waited until Astrid fell asleep before feeding Stormfly and finally, after nearly an hour, getting her to fly back to Berk. You both had an adventurous day, so you two went to bed before dusk. Luckily, it didn't take Astrid long to fall asleep and you could quickly go on with your plan.

After a while of flying, as fast as Stormfly could, you made it in time to see Hiccup and Toothless being shot down and fished out of the water by Dagur and his men.

"I got you now, night fury," Dagur grinned, laughing like the deranged person he was.

"Wait!" you cried, hopping off Stormfly. "Go back to Astrid," you told her. She let out a squawk and flew off in the direction of the Astrid.

"Well, if it isn't little (Y/N). What a beauty?" Dagur smirked, circling you.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup groaned, surprised. He woke up. You smiled sadly at him. Fear filled his eyes, already predicting your next move.

"Let them go, Dagur. T- take me instead."

"(Y/N), no!" Hiccup pleaded. A guard stopped him from running up to you so he just reached out for you, trying to pull away from the buff guard. "Please, Dagur, don't do it!"

He smiled at Hiccup, then you. "She might be useful. Take her. Lock her up and let Hiccup and the night fury go."

"I love you, Hiccup," you smiled, sadly, before someone pushed you away from him.

"(Y/ N)! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! (Y/ N)!" Hiccup yelled, sobbing. You closed your eyes and cried silent tears as you were taken below deck and locked up in a prison. "(Y/ N)!" you heard a faint cry. Hiccup was so desperate to get you.

You silently cried until Dagur and two of his men came in.

"Seeing Hiccup brake down like that was more satisfying than taking his little night fury. He really loves you, girl," he said, lifting you chin up so he saw your tear stained face. "What a prize. And your all mine! Hahaha," he laughed like a deranged person again- which he was.

"Please, leave Berk alone. I'll do whatever you want, just please leave Berk in peace," you begged.

"Tie her to the wall. I want her back facing me," Dagur commanded, a whip in his hand.

You fought feebly against his men as they forced you to the wall. You heard the clicks as they locked your hands in metal cuffs.

"This will hurt. A lot. The less you cry, the sooner I'll stop," Dagur chuckled, adjusting his grip on the whip.

Let's just say you had a very long, painful night.

**** Next Day ****

You woke up in a torn shirt and found a clean, nicely folded shirt just outside your cell. You reached through the bars and put it on.

"Please save me soon, Hiccup," you whispered. You leaned against the wall but the marks on your back from the whip shot a huge wave of pain all over your body. You silently cried yourself back to sleep on the ground in a pool of your own blood.

**** Hiccup again ****

I waited all night, barely getting any sleep, for the battle to start again. I stopped trying to sleep around four in the morning and quickly prepared for the battle. I impatiently waited for dawn, and by then Astrid flew in on Stormfly apologizing for letting (Y/ N). I don't blame Astrid, (Y/ N) escaped when she was sleeping so it wasn't her fault. I constantly told her that but she still kept apologizing.

"Astrid," I finally said. "Please stop apologizing. It's not your fault. If you want, you can help me get her back."

She nodded and we flew off, the rest of the army behind us. It was finally dawn.

Time for the battle to start again.

I went straight for the ship in the back.

The ship that had (Y/ N).

I have to save her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	3. I'll Protect Her. Always. Part Three

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

**(Part 3)**

**For** ******clarinetgirl301** ** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

*** Hiccup ***

Astrid and I fought through guard after guard until we reached (Y/N).

They was dried blood on the floor, seeping through the door. My gaze went to Astrid. Her was like mine- full of fear.

I took a quick breath before opening the door, seeing (Y/ N) in a cell, blood on floor, and a torn shirt next to her. Her chest rose then fell a few times until I realized why she hadn't looked up. She was fast asleep in a pool of blood. A pool of her own blood

"(Y/N)," Astrid gasped, eyes wide. I couldn't speak.

I opened her cell using the key on the wall and looked at the dried tears that stained her previous cheeks.

(Y/N) began to stir when I gently stroked her cheek.

"H- Hiccup?" she called out, not quite opening her eyes.

"Yes, love, it's me. I'm right here," I said, crying, pulling her into my arms, pulling her head into my chest . Not knowing any better, I placed my hand on her back. "Oh, (Y/N)! My poor (Y/N)! I'm so sorry!" I cried, holding her close. The blood that was on her now dripped down my arms.

"H- Hiccup?"

"Yes, love?"

"My back. Your hurting my back. It hurts!"

I gently rolled her onto her stomach and saw her blood stained shirt. I turned back to Astrid. She just stood there, eyes wide, hands over her mouth. Without turning back, I lifted her shirt up, waiting for a Astrid's reaction. Astrid's eyes widened even more and tears sprang to her eyes as she fell to her knees, red blood splashing around as she did so. "(Y/ N)!" she said. It was muffled by her hand.

I turned so I could examine her back. I gasped at the sight. Her back was covered in blood, both wet and dry. She had some long, deep gashes in her back that would need stitches.

"Oh my Gods," I cried. I did as much as I could as the moment to stop the bleeding but I didn't have all the materials I needed.

"Hiccup, we have to go," Astrid said, the echoes of more men coming frightened both her and me as they ran through the stone halls.

I nodded and gently picked (Y/N) up, being careful of her severely injured back, and we quickly got off the ship.

In a panic, I took (Y/N) to the boat with the orphaned children, which was also being used for a medical station since it was closer than Berk was at the moment.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled, even before landing.

The children that were laughing and playing on the deck moved out of the way as I roughly landed Toothless on the deck and ran to the medical room.

"This is an emergency!" I cried, setting (Y/N) on her stomach on an empty cot. Almost immediately, I was pushed out of the room. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" I shouted, fighting blindly against my own people to get to my beloved, but they were bigger and stronger than me, pushing me out of the room with some difficulty, but not enough for it to take to long. They locked the door and I began pounding on it. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! LOVE! NO! No," I whispered the last  _no,_ giving up on distracting the healers from saving (Y/N).

"Daddy!" Maria yelled, running up to me. Her smile disappeared when she saw me up close. Wet tears fell down my cheeks. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"If I'm your Daddy then the girl in this room is your Mommy. She's severely injured. And it's all my fault," I cried, sitting against the wall opposite of the door, letting my head lay in my hands as I wept.

"M- Mommy?" Maria asked, tears springing to her eyes. "Can you tell me about her? Please?"

I sat her in my lap and began telling Maria about (Y/N). "She's the kindest person I know. The kindest in the whole village. She risked her life for the entire village- that's why she's injured. She has beautiful (E/C) eyes that sparkle when she's happy, just like you. She has (H/L) (H/ C) hair that blows behind her when we're flying. She has the most beautiful smile in the whole world..." I explained all that I could to little Maria. "I love her," I finished.

"Hiccup!" someone called, panting. "Your needed in the battle."

"Alright. Stay here and wait for Mommy, Maria. Have someone come get me if she awakens."

"Okay, Daddy," she said, as I ran off to join the battle again.

***** Time Skip ***** Your P.O.V.*****

You woke up with a slight headache. You held your head with one hand.

"Mommy!" a child's voice gasped. You blinked. Huh? Without opening your eyes, you began to sit up.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice said, holding you down. You opened your (E/C) orbs and saw Hiccup's slightly blurry figure leaning over you. "Stay down! You need your rest, love."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A young girl smiled, jumping in a stool beside the bed.

"M- mommy?" You asked, looking at the young girl, who appeared to be six or seven years old. She was very thin and had blond hair and (E/C) eyes, like yours. Unknowingly to you, she looked much healthier than she did three weeks before. "How long have I been asleep? Is this a dream?"

Tears sprang to Hiccup's eyes. "This isn't a dream, love."

"You've been sleeping for three whole weeks, Mommy."

"Only three weeks? But your... How?" You asked, slowly sitting up. Hiccup helped by moving you so you were leaning against the headboard.

"Let me explain, love. This is Maria, she use to be an orphan. Dagur brought a whole ship of orphaned children and a few pregnant women to the battle for some reason. We captured it and took the kids in, so there's a like 20- 30 new kid's in the village. Many have already found homes but many still need homes. Maria took a liking to me and started calling me 'Daddy' and you 'Mommy'. Can we adopt her, (Y/N)? Please?" he begged, holding your hands in his. His emerald green eyes begging you to say yes.

"Please, Mommy?" Maria asked, fearful that you would say no.

You smiled warmly towards the girl. "Welcome to the family, my dear Maria."

"Yay!" she cried, joyful tears spilling out of her eyes. "Thank you, Mommy! Daddy has told me so much about you! I can't wait to spend more time with you!"

"So," you smirked, looking at Hiccup as Maria hugged you. "You've been telling her about me? Ouch! Maria! Mommy's back still hurts, dear."

She quickly pulled away, "Sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean to!"

"Its alright, dear," you smiled, running your fingers threw her soft blond hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you! You look more beautiful though. Will the new baby be a girl? Will she be pretty too?"

"New baby? Hiccup?"

He turned a bright red and scratched the back of his neck, nervously. He calmed down suddenly and asked Maria to go get you a drink if water. She nodded and ran out of the room. He took your hands in his again and smiled. "(Y/N), love, your pregnant! The healers found out when caring to your wounds."

He waited to see your reaction. A bright smile plastered your face and after a few moments of silence, you pulled him into a kiss.

"Hiccup!" you said, after pulling away. "This is fantastic! I can't wait! Maria will make a fantastic big sister!"

He chuckled and pulled you into another kiss.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" Maria asked, standing at the door with a smirking Astrid.

"Nothing, Mari. Did you bring Mommy her water?" Hiccup asked, pulling away.

"Oh yes, here you go, Mommy. Will the new baby be a pretty girl? Will I have a little sister?" she asked, excitedly.

"Maybe, dear. We don't know yet," you smiled, happy that she was happy about the baby.

"Mari, you might get a baby brother. Will you love the baby then?" Astrid asked, walking up behind her.

"Yes! I will love my baby brother or sister no matter what. I'm just happy to be part of a family. I thought I would grow up without a mommy or a daddy."

Hiccup picked her up and sat down next to me, setting her in his lap. "Well, you never have to worry about that again."

"Nope," you agreed. "Cause you have your family right here, dear."

*********** Three Years later *********

You walked hand in hand with Hiccup as Maria and Will walked ahead with Stoick the second, who had both of his hands in each of his siblings hands.

Will was a caring young lad who you adopted soon before Stoick was born. At seven years of age, he was only two years younger than nine year old Maria. And while two and a half year old Stoick was the only child you have birth to, you loved each of your children dearly.

"Mari, Will, wait up, please," Hiccup called. He kissed your cheek before running ahead, lifting both Stoick and Will on either of his shoulders and ran off, Maria following. Their cheerful laughs echoed off the trees as you got on Toothless and had him run so you wouldn't fall to far behind. Being nine months pregnant, you couldn't run very fast.

You met up with them at the cove and enjoyed lunch together, then you watch your family run around- including Toothless- and laugh, you laughing with them. At times one of them would rest for a few minutes next to you before joining the others again.

Hiccup panted as he laid down beside you. "Wow! Those kids are energetic!"

"We're kids, Daddy," Will laughed, running past y'all as Toothless chased him.

Hiccup laughed sat up, pulling you into a loving kiss. The kids didn't seem to notice for a while so you didn't have to pull away.

That night, you all ended up falling asleep on the picnic blanket at the cove.

A few days later, little Sapphire joined the family, surprising you and Hiccup with her sapphire eyes.

"How unique," Maria observed. "She doesn't cry like Stoick did."

Sapphire stared at her older sister with wide eyes and smiled.

"Hiccup!" you gasped. "She's smiling! Her first smile!"

"And it's just for you, Maria!" Hiccup smiled, putting his hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder.

"She likes me?" Maria asked.

"No, she  _loves_  you, Mari," you corrected. The nickname Mari stayed with her, but she only allowed her family to call her that.

"I love you, too, Sapphire," Maria smiled, letting Sapphire wrap her tiny hand around two of her fingers. "Look, Mommy, Daddy!"

"Awe, how adorable! Would you like to share a room with her, Mari?" You asked.

"Yes, please! Will and Stoick share a room. Can Sapphire and I share one as well?" For someone so young, she spoke correctly, with intelligence, like you and Hiccup did. It only made you even more proud to have such a splendid daughter such as Maria.

"Of course, love! Once Sapphire is old enough we can move her out of our room and let you two share a room," Hiccup smiled, kissing Maria's forehead. "Now come on, baby Sapphire needs her sleep." He picked her up and you followed him out of the room.

Will and Stoick were already asleep, so y'all tucked Maria in her bed and blew the candle out. "Goodnight, love," Hiccup said.

"Goodnight, Mari."

"Goodnight, Mommy, Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too, baby. See you in the morning," you said, closing her bedroom door.

Hiccup let you lean against him as he helped you to bed.

"Are you tired, love?"

"I gave birth to a child today, I'm more than tired! Now, sleep." You pulled him into the bed and used him for a pillow.

"Whatever you want, mi'lady," he chuckled. He kissed your forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

You fell asleep happy and content. In the same house as your perfect family.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
